


Vanilla Twilight

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oh god why did I do this?, RinRei Week, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei deal with a long distance relationship accompanied by the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week Day 5(March 15) -Lyrics
> 
> I was going to draw a picture but then I realized I'm not skilled enough for such things. So instead I have reverted to old ways and wrote a song fic!
> 
> Vanilla Twilight by Owl City is the song and what a lovely song it is! When I heard it I couldn't help but think of RinRei and long distance relationships. So yeah enjoy? This is so dumb....

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you_

Rin sighs as he rolls over in his bed to stare at the ceiling. It’s much too early for him to be up and yet there he is. He couldn’t sleep and decided to just go for a run before training actually began. It didn't help much at least it blew off some steam. He picks up his phone to stare at the time but he knows it’s much too late to call now. Setting it down on the night stand Rin turns back onto his side.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

Rei wishes he were asleep right now. He has a very important test to take in the morning but sleep just won’t happen for him. He glances at his phone willing it to ring knowing that it won’t because they know each other's schedules very well. He picks it up but in the end only scrolls to a contact and opens their messages. He begins to read them one by one before slowing falling asleep.

_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here 

It’s hard to sleep without him there. Rin has gotten too used to being held while sleeping. There are dozens of unsent messages on his phone that he goes through every day. He never sends them too worried about being an annoyance to a busy college student. Sometimes he wonders if they made the right choice.

 

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you_

He doesn’t sleep for too long but it's long enough. Rei wakes up well before the alarm and glances out his dorm window. The night is slowing fading and melting into a beautiful mix of oranges and blues. He remembers the countless mornings he spent like this but less lonely and warmer. It’s still as beautiful but not quite the same.

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad_

Memories of late night phone calls suddenly hit them. Chuckling they remember how they’d whisper afraid of disturbing the people they lived with. Trying not to laugh too loudly and raise their voices when they began arguing over something silly. The urge to calls strikes again but they resist.

_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly 

Rin holds up his hand and stares at it for a while. Who knew that something as simple as hand holding could be craved this much? He tries to imagine how it felt to hold his hand but he can't manage it. He was never good with imagining stuff he was much better with just doing things. The real thing is so much better than a cheap illusion anyway. Rin is struck with a pang of sadness and he drops his hands to his side not wanting to dwell on it any longer.

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone 

Sleep is something Rei’s been lacking as of late. He could blame it on school but that’s not why. He knows it’s because he’s always up at night thinking about the warm past and uncertain future. It makes him anxious to not know what the future will hold. When he does sleep his dreams are happy and filled with him but that only leaves him feeling worse when he wakes up. So he doesn’t sleep much now.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone 

They both have a special spot to go when it all becomes too much. For Rei it’s an isolated spot near campus where the city lights don’t quite reach. There he can see the stars better and just **think**. Rin favors going to the roof wrapped in the blanket with a shark on it that he received as a gift. As silly as it sounds it makes him feel like he’s being hugged by him. So at night they both go to their special spots with thoughts of the other keeping them company for as long as possible.

 

_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
I'll think of you tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...) 

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter_

The light makes his eyes hurt so he sits up knocking his phone off the bed. Rei stares at it for a moment not quite willing to bend down and pick it up. The phone is illuminated showing off the silly background picture he set. He smiles that photo making him happy.

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew_

Rin finally grabs his phone and scrolls through his contacts. He stares at the name then at the time easily calculating the time where it is for him. He deems the time reaonable and presses the call button and slowly lifts the phone to his ear as it rings.

_But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

Rei reaches down to pick up his phone right as it begins ringing. He’s shocked at the name that appears on the screen. He can’t help the smile that it brings. Quickly he picks up the phone and answers. 

_I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

“Hey did I wake you?”

“No in fact I was just thinking about calling you.”


End file.
